For the good or for the worse?
by potterhead8989
Summary: A girl who has woken up in a strange camp finds herself learning how to defend herself from monsters and waiting for the day she gets claimed. one day during capture the flag a simble glows above her head and she is out of the Hermes cabin, but she can't help thinking she was a mistake. One day an owl flew to the window and her life changes, but for the good or for the worse?.
1. camp Half-blood

Scarlet's P.O.V

i opened my heavy eyelids, my head throbbing in pain as the sun blinded my sight. i could here the sounds of chatter around me, there was people all around me and i seemed to be lying in a bed, a hospital bed to be exact. "did she really defeat a the furies" i heard someone whisper, "yea she did i saw her" a girl replied. suddenly the memories of last night flooded back into my mind

_flashback_

_it was a normal day, went to school, came home but then something happened..._

_three old ladies came to the door and knocked, my uncle answered it, my parents left when i was born..._

_so they asked to come in and sit because they were homeless, as if. so my uncle let them but not so willingly, he needed to go to the toilet so i was left sitting with the old ladies._

_But after my uncle went the old ladies... well lets just say they became not so sweet there eyes turned beady black and there cardigans turned into leathery wings now they were ugly pink fleshy things with wings and razor sharp teeth._

_they attacked me flapping there wings and swiping me with there talons and biting me with there teeth_

_"you are a mistake" they hissed "you should not have been born"_

_"UNCLE TED!, UNCLE TED!" I screamed while the things attacked me_

_My aunt burst into the room with my second cousin, her daughter, Tonks, who is in her twenties. my aunt brought out this stick and gold and green light came out of it chasing the 'things' away_

And that is how my life changed. now i am staying in the Hermes cabin because i'm unclaimed, i have become best friends with Percy Jackson and good friends with Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase. Annie (that's what i call her) teases me that Percy has a crush on me, but i just shrug it off, i mean as if. At first some people thought i might be a daghter of the goddess of love and beauty, that was ruled off as soon as i saw them doing there nails. i am a tomboy, and i will not do anything girly like fuss over what i'm wearing or doing my hair.

i run through the forest feeling free the wind blowing my dirty blonde hair and the feeling of the cool grass under my feet i pull myself high into the tree and start to sing softly

"I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

[Chorus:]  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

[Chorus]

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

[Chorus without last line]

[Chorus]

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you"

i heard clapping from above me, and i looked up, and there sat my best friend grinning like ninny. i blush a deep shade of red matching my name, and quickly turned away, Percy just laughed. "how long have you been up there? i demanded. "the whole time" he admitted, "and why didn't you say anything?" i asked "i was until you started singing"

i slid down the tree and continued running through the forest by myself but i knew Percy was following me, i swear sometimes he acts like a lost Puppy you know what i mean. i sat down by the lake and watched the fish swim about and the water shimmer, suddenly i spotted something, something i haven't seen before. there was a cave under an ivy archway. i walked in and what was amazing i knew what i would call it Fall cove.


	2. son of death and stags on my head

Percy's P.O.V

i was sitting up in my tree when i saw a girl running through the woods bare footed, i realised it was Scarlet, she didn't notice me and curled up on the branch below me. i was about to say something when she started singing so i shut my stupid gob and listened to her singing. she was very good i had to admit, and when she finished i clapped and we had a small conversation, and then she ran out into the forest. i wonder who she was singing about?.

that is when the arguments start in my head. "_**you so like her"**_one voice said "_**do not"**_another said, "_**denial!"**_the first voice cried. "_**no it's not"** _the second voice yelled. "DENIAL!" i yelled out loud. WOW i-i i have a crush on my best friend. DUN DUN DUN!

I ran after her acting like a lost puppy, to find her entering an ivy archway. i went through and looked around, it was amazing, there was a huge waterfall and green trees and plants everywhere. the water was sky blue with fish swimming around in happiness Scar was quick to jump into the water, and i jumped in after her. she looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

we swam around until sunset, then we got out and dried up. "Percy?" Scar asked suddenly looking at me, "yes?" i asked her. ow about "this place will be our secret right?, we will be the only ones who know about it" she asked."of course" i replied, she smiled, i like her smile, "pinky promise?" she asked like a toddler. "pinky promise" and with that we locked our Pinky's together.

Scar's P.O.V

**one week later, capture the flag**

i was geared up and ready to fight, i headed out to the forest where my team leader would give me instructions. i was an attacker, and was going after the flag when i spotted it. i knew it wasn't going to be that easy, i hid behind the bushes and did a flip over to the flag. but a boy jumped in front of the flag blocking my chances at winning easily.

i recognized the boy as Nico son of Hades, he was new but he could swing a sword as though he had been doing it since he was three. i swung my sword at him and gave him a long cut on his cheek but not to deep.

he looked furious at me, which just made me smirk, he aimed his sword at my legs but i did a flip and landed on the other side of him next to the flag. a group of people had formed around us, i yanked the flag out of the ground and my team started cheering.

i looked at the defeated son of Hades, who looked both impressed, and angry that a girl had beet him. moments later people started pointing to something above me, and sure enough on my head was a glowing silver stag, the mark of Artemis, who was really my mother!.


	3. A witch

I would like to thank the following people

percyjacksonfan135

Guess What. Life's a Bitch

Pikachu79

danig01

you guys are cool, you have already read the story and I published it only like a day ago.

Nico's P.O.V

i was guarding the flag and out of nowhere a girl flipped towards it but i blocked her so she couldn't get the flag. she cut my cheek with her dagger, i will not be beet by a girl i told myself i fury, she just smirked, i haven't had a good look at her but she had long wavy golden hair. i slashed for her feet with my sword only to find her doing a flip over me and landing next to the flag.

she yanked it out and smirked at me, i can't lie i was impressed but tried to hide it with my anger, but failed. seconds later she was claimed as daghter of Artemis the goddess that wasn't supposed to have children. i have feeling that this won't end well.

Scar's P.O.V

My mother was Artemis, no,no,no,no,no, this can't be happening, i am a mistake, so I did the first thing that came to my mind, I ran, and ran, and ran until my legs were numb. i slumped down at the foot of tree in the forest wanting to be alone. suddenly a women was before me she had dark golden hair like me and her eyes were a chocolate brown different from my blue ones. then she said 7 words that i will favour forever "you are not a mistake my daughter" and she vanished.

I heard foot steps growing near and someone emerged from the bushes, it was Nico Di Angelo the guy I beet earlier. he looked worried but as he saw me he seemed relieved. "what happened the whole camp is looking for you" he exclaimed "sorry they really, didn't need to worry", "well you better come back, Percy's going into hysterics" he told me. I laughed at the thought of Percy running around freaking out. "coming" I said and ran ahead of him. On the way I saw few people searching, but they stopped when they saw me.

I ran through the forest and into camp where I saw Percy looking everywhere franticly, "I am right here Percy" I yelled, but instead of seeing me he put his hand to the sky and asked the sun (not before I took out my phone) "scar are you dead, or is it you granny, are you in heaven" and then he fainted. that was the most funniest things I have ever seen, and I got it on video, I am so showing him this when he wakes up.

once I finished clearing up that I was fine, it was time to move into the Artemis cabin. It was amazing, there was a wooden bed at the side and the edges had vines creeping around them, there was a fire crackling merrily in front of a cozy armchair. all over the walls were drawing's of animals, from deer to lions, and pigs to tigers, it was amazing.

i sat down in the armchair and thought about what life would be like now, until i heard a peck on the window. A barn owl was sitting there on the windowsill, with a letter in it's beak. i ran over and opened the letter, it read

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_  
_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_  
_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss Robin (she uses her middle name as her last name)**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your third year, due to a mix up. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_  
_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**studentsmay bring an owl a toad or a cat.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_  
_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_**Classes**_

_**Third year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and two or more electives.**_

_**Electives**_

_**Students have to do two or more electives during this year. The electives students can choose from are:**_

_**Divination**_  
_**It teaches methods of divining the future, or gathering insights into future events, through various rituals and tools. The magic taught in this class, as well as the ability to say prophetic things is a branch of magic referred to as "divination."**_

_**Arithmancy**_

_**It is apparently a more accurate (or at least more accepted) way of predicting the future, similar to an obscure but existing hobby of numerology - the belief that number patterns existing in real life can be calculated to give information regarding the future.**_

_**Study of Ancient Runes**_

_**Ancient Runes is a mostly theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts of magic.**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**In the class, students learn about a wide range of magical creatures, from flobberworms to Fire crabs, and even unicorns and thestrals. Students are taught about feeding, maintaining, breeding, and proper treatment of these various creatures.**_

_**Muggle Studies**_

_**It is exactly what the name implies - the study of the daily lives of Muggles and how they cope with not being magical.**_

_**Third year students will require:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk**__**Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)**__**Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**__**The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)**__**Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)**_Hogsmeade

_**Hogsmeade**_

Hogsmeade weekend trips are special trips that the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry can take on certain weekends to Hogsmeade village. Only third year students and above are allowed to go with the permission of a parent or guardian.

i stopped reading and my breathing quickened. I was a witch, a mistake, i can't handle this, i need to tell Chiron. i ran out into the night, looking for the old horse man, but he was nowhere to be seen.

i ran by the infirmary and didn't get any farther because all of a sudden someone lunged out and attacked me in a hug, causing me and mystery person to fall to the ground. I could make out black hair and sea green eyes which meant... "Percy get off of me, NOW" i warned him.

he stood up and then looked at me in concern, when he saw my face full of worry. "Percy, I-I I'm a witch" i stuttered, "WHAT" he yelled earning us strange looks from other campers "shut up seaweed brain, i don't the want whole world to know" i whisper shouted at him. "well i need to go find Chiron, bye" i yelled over my shoulder as i ran up the hill.

"CHIRON WE NEED TO TALK" i shouted at the top of my lungs, and the old horse man or pony in Tyson's words trotted in. "yes child" he asked me, "am i, am i really in a witch?" i stuttered "yes young ne you are" he sighed...


	4. Chapter 4

Scar's P.O.V

Three weeks later the day i leave for Hogwarts, i walked into kings cross station with Chiron in a weelchair after a long flight from america. "so how do i get onto the platform?" i asked the man next to me, "Just run through the wall" he told me as though it was the most normal thing ever,"fine but i'm making you pay for my operations when i get severe head damage" i muttered as i took a run at the wall. i waited for the thud bang and the scream, but it never came.

when I opened my eyes, right in front of me there was a huge scarlet steam train, billowing smoke. i saw the train start moving and i jumped onto it just before the train left. i looked around for a compartment, i finally found an empty one apart from a man who was asleep and he looked homeless. i soon fell asleep drifting into a sleep.

_dream_

_there was Rubble of a castle surrounding me and people everywhere, on the other side there was a man that was bald, pale, had no nose, and looked like a snake. next to him was a huge Man with a bushy beard who looked ready to cry as he looked down at the boy that lay dead in his arms. "HARRY" i screamed i don't know how i knew his name though, i tried to run towards him but a ginger girl held me back. "stupid girl!" the man said "Harry potter is dead, now you shall all bow to me, step forward, or die" he announced, a blonde boy walked forward and stood with a couple that looked like his parents. then a young man stepped forward holding a hat, "well i had hoped for better, what's your name boy" the man asked "Neville Longbottem" he told them as the crowed behind the man laughed. "well i'm sure we can find you somewhere in our ranks" he told him, "i'd like to say something" Neville announced, "well i'm sure we would all be delighted to hear what you have to say._

_ "it Doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die everyday—friends..family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us…in here. So is Fred, Remus, Tonks…all of them. They didn't die in vain! But you will! Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!" suddenly Harry tumbled down out of The Man's arms and ran._

_"Harry" i screamed_

then i jolted awake to see three kids sitting in front of me, each looking at me in concern, i looked at them each and gasped as my eyes landed on the Raven haired kid with the glasses "i thought you were dead, and older" i screamed. "What?" they all asked "sorry i had a dream and there was this was evil guy and you were dead in a big man with a bush beard's arms" i told them "is that why you were screaming and sweating" the ginger asked.

"yes sorry about that" i told them, "i'm Scarlet Robin" i told them "Robin, that's a weird last name" the girl told me "i know i use my middle name because no one told me about my dad" i told them sadly. "what about your mum" asked ginger, i wasn't supposed to tell people i was a demi-god "Dead" i told them. "oh" was all they said.

i soon learned there names and we became good friends.

Harry's P.O.V

me Hermione and Ron were walking through the corridor looking for an empty compartment until we heard screams down the hall. We walked in to see a pretty girl screaming in her sleep "HARRY" she yelled. Then she jolted awake her blue eyes open wide, we looked at her in concern as her she examined us. She gasped as her eyes met mine, i thought it was because she knew who i was but suddenly she yelled "i thought you were dead, and older". "what?" we all asked in confusion "sorry i had a dream and there was this was evil guy and you were dead in a big man with a bush beard's arms" she told us. "is that why you were screaming and sweating" Ron asked her.

"yes sorry about that" she told us, "i'm Scarlet Robin" she told us "Robin, that's a weird last name" the Hermione told her "i know i use my middle name because no one told me about my dad" she told us sadly. "what about your mum" asked Ron, "Dead" she told us. "oh" was all we said.

"I'm Harry by the way" i told her she nodded "and this is Ron" i told her since Ron had become misty eyed and started staring at Scarlet, "and I'm Hermione" she said uneasily, she must have seen Ron going weird.

As i looked at her more i reallised she was really pretty with electric blue eyes and wavy golden hair, "can we call you scar" i asked looking at the faint cuts and bruises on her arm "yea sure, That's what my friends from America call me" i knew she had a bit of an accent but I couldn't place it. "hey do you know who that guy is over there?" Ron asked coming out of his trance "i don't know and i think he's homeless" Scar replied.

**Hi people, sorry but I'm giving this story up and starting a new on Quotev, sorry, please don't throw eggs at me!**


End file.
